Ballet is a Beautiful Thing
by monieXwhitlock
Summary: Bella is in the New York Ballet With Rose and Alice, when Alice's brother Edward comes to town on a visit, Bella's world gets turned upside down. Edward&Bella love story All Human T for now...may change!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This is my first edward/bella fan-fic so if it sucks don't be afraid to tell me, i'm a big girl i can handle it!**

**I OWN NOTHING! THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**Chapter 1**

The night was finally here and i could'nt be more relieved. All the days of hard work Nelda has put us three through. My name is Bella Swan and I'm in the New York Ballet. How I got there? I have no clue...I've always been a clumsy person, but when it came to ballet I never tripped once. Alice and Roselie were my two best friends ever. We lived together, worked together, and did everything together. They both were in the ballet too. I was sitting in the dressing room praying to god that i didnt screw up. I was playing or (dancing) as Annemarie a French widow who is sad then meets this wonderful savior named Antone, but let me tell you the guy that dances as Antone couldn't be more of a creep. Mike Newton gave me the creeps and i have to kiss him so am I just lucky or what?

At that time Rose came screaming into my dressing room yelling

" Oh MY god! Bella Guess what?"

"What?" I tried to sound excited but i was a little annoyed she interupted my meditating.

"Alice invited her two brothers and there coming!!" Rose had always had the biggest crush on Alice's older brother Emmett since we've all known each other.

"Wait...by two you mean Edward is coming too??" Oh Shit!

"Yup...please dont tell me you and ar'nt on speaking terms again!?!"

"yes we are! He is a jerk and he knows it!"

"God! BElla get over it that was like a year ago!!"

"so!"

"bella hating him is not going to bring Alfred back"

"I don't care! I loved him!"

"he was your fish Bella!!"

"Well I told him to feed him only once a day..and he fed him twice...TWICE Rose!"

"Sometimes I think I should just lock you up in your room amd throw away the key!"

"Throw what key away?" I heard the little pixie voice coming in the dressing room.

"Bella still hates Edward for killing her fish a year ago" Rose said smugly.

"Geez...Bella get over it!" Alice rolled her eyes

"you know he is coming tonight...he wouldn't stop asking about you all day! I seriously think he likes you Bella!" she said smiling

"Mmmm hmmm" Rose agreed. I blushed and rolled my eyes

"Whatever guys!"

"Oh by the way just to remind you two party at my place afterwards...spread the word just don't tell Mike!" Rose begged. We all laughed.

"And Bella?" alce asked"yeah?"

"I have your outfit for tonight at the party" Oh great I thought.

"Get to your places!"Nelda yelled. We were standing back stage waiting for the performance to start. I was in my leotard/costume with my long brown hair pinned up in a bun. I was so nervous knowing that Edward was goin to be out there watching me! I never hated him...how could I?? HE was gorgeous! Tall and lean,muslcular but not too much, deep green orbs and messy bronze hair he was never able to contain. Stop it Bella I said to myself!

It was signal to go on when the purple lights shown. Once I was stage I forgot about everyone in the crowd and did what I was supposed to until the kiss, I just pretended it was Edward.

After the performance we did our bows and headed back stage. I saw rose and Alice and ran up to them and hugged them.

"You did amazing Bella " they said

"you two did phenominal!" i said back

"Oh look here they come" Rose squeled. I looked up and standing before me was Edward and he looked...Sexy!

"hello Bella...you did amazing" he said in a voiced that i melted to.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Should I go on??? tell me! REVIew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry this hasn't come out sooner, I,ve been so busy with christmas etc...so enjoy Ch. 2!**

**once more i do not own anything**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh thank you Edward" I said somewhat kindly. He just smiled this heart stopping smile that i couldn't look away from.

"Ok you two love birds" Alice said, I felt the heat rising to my face. Edward just looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Come on Bella I have to show your oufit for tonight!" she said way to happy for my taste.

"I'll see you tonight" Edward said. I just nodded and stalked away with Alice. We walked into the dressing room to change out of our costume, but as i was trying to pit on the sweater I had worn that day Alice snatched it out of my hands and shoeved a ball of black material into my hands.

"Put this on NOW!" she commanded. As I held up the material I realized what it was.

"Alice!"I whined it was a little black dress strpless i might add witha silver beaded belt around the waist,that went about mid thigh.

"NO WAY! I am NOt wearing this dress, everyone will think I'm a slut!" I screamed

"Bella...Edward will love it!" I blushed

"Wear these with it!" She said very excited, she shoved a pair of blackpumps to wear with them. I had a felling I wasn't going to make it throgh th night! I was going to fall and break my neck in these!

After Alice was finally done with my make up and hair, I looked in the mirror and hardly regonized myself! My hair was pinned up messly in a sparkling clip with a few strands of curls falling around it. I actully looked well...sexy. i put on my gray pea coat and followed Alice outside. We climbed in a cab and headed to Upper East Side where Rose lived. When we got out I could alredy feel the bass of the music hit me, why did Rose have to have such HUGE parties? We walked up the steps and let ourselves in. the first person I saw was that creep Mike! Who invited him

"Hey baby..you wanna dance?" he slurred the words, he was already drunk!

"Um no thanks Mike...I'll see you around as I ran and raced up the stairs as fast as I could in these heels. I walked towards Rose"s room so I could keep my coat there. when I walked in i saw Edward Sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

He looked up as I shut the door

"Hey...you look...breathtaking" he said as I hung my jacket up in the had a pair of faded jeans and a black button shirt, he looked breathtaking too. NO I can't think that!

"Why are you up here?" I asked curiosly

"Ugh...this girl tried to "grop" me!" he was horrified, I just laughed!

"Seriously?" I was bending over in laughter at this point,he glared at me annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just you seem so scared like she was going to eat you or someting!"

"At first I thought she was!" he said running a hand through his silky hair, I want to run my fingers through it too I thought.

"Well I need a drink so lets go downstairs" I said grabbing his hand, he still looked hesitent

"I will protect you from hungry ladies" I laughed

"Shut up" he sadi and looked down. Once we were downstairs I went straight to the bar, I'm not much of a drinker but boy did need a drink! edward ordered a beer and I ordered a Rum and Coke.

Every girl we passed seemed to undress Edward with eyes and for some reason I was jealous. He is not mine so why was I jealous? I found Rose siiting in Emmets lap, they warmed up fast I thought.

"Looks like they are cozy friends now"Edward whispered in my ear, I giigled and looked up to him his grren eyes were peircing into mine, I looked down at his lips wanting to kiss the so badly. WAIT! why wam I thinking this?

"I need to pee!" I yelled over the music

"ohhhkayyy" he said and let go of my hand

" Rose! Will you go pee with me?" I yelled and gave her we nedd to talk look

"UM...yeah I gotta go too, Alice go pee with us!"

"ok" she said cheerfully

"What s this about"I heard Emmett whisper

" it's a girl thing" Jasper said. We all rushed to the bathroom and I let loose.

"I think I like him!" I said

What?!?!" they said in unison

"I know you think I'm crazy-"

"Nope, don't say anything Bella" Rose cut me off

"Emmett said the last few days all he has asked about is you"

"And you know what that means..." Alice said

"HE so likes you you too" Rose squealed. how could he like me? I thought to myself, I'm just a plain jane. There is nothing special about me.

"Lets not keep your lover waiting..." Alice said. If looks could kill Alice would be writhing in agony on the floor right now.

As we walked out the bathroom I glanced toward the couch where Emmett Jasper and Edward were, they were all sitting there with Newton and each witha bottle of whiskey in there hands.

" Rose!" Emmett yelled or slurred

"I think we should go back to my place and play Video games!" he winked at the guys and they all laughed

"Does he get drunk often?" Rose asked

"Um, not that I know of" Alice said keeping her eyes on Jasper

"Yup, Alice lets go play some vidoe games" Jasper slurred while stumbling off the couch and drooping an arm around her. She rolled her eyes

"Lets get you home she said. Even though Alice is tiny she is strong, she started dragging Jasper away when she stopped and said

"Bella I think Emmett has a place to stay" her eyes darted to Rosalie then back to me

"Can Edward stay with you?" She didnt even give time to answer

"Thanks!" she yelled and winked. I stood there shocked, I glanced over to Edward who was trying to drink from a empty bottle

realizing it was empty he yelled

"Newton lets get somemore!"

"Oh no you don't" I said dragged him off the couch towards the door.

"Wait right here" I yelled at him. I rushed upstairs to grab my coat and walked in on Rose and Emmett playing "video games"

"oh Shit!" I covered my eyes and ran to the closet grabbed my coat and sprinted down stairs, where I saw Edward sucking faces with Lauren Mallory.

I tapped on his shoulder

"Excuse me? Are you done?" I said sarcatically

"Bella! This is the girl that gropped me!"

"Swan, What are you doing here?" she was also drunk! GREAT! I thought.

"Come on buddy lets get you home" I said and and grabbed his arm, I felt a tug on my hair and whipped around

"What makes you think you can take him with you?" she sneered

"Please I'd rather not put up with your bullshit right now" said and returned to trying to get Edward out the door

"Bitch don't talk-" I punched her square in the nose

"Whoa! Bella!"Edward yelled

"Shut up..lets go"

I pulled him out into the crisp New York air a cab was waiting for us I pushed him in and told the cab driver where to go

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and looked at me with his drunken eyes

"You are so beautiful" he slurred. I just smiled

Once we got to my apartment I lugged him to the elevator then to my door while i was unlocked he spoke

"Where are we?" he said while looking around then stumbling I caught him and lead into the apartment I lead him to the guest room. He collasped to the bed, I took off his shoes and he turned over and grabbed my hand.

"You really need to go to sleep"I said

"I love you Bella Swan" he said softly

"Sure you do" I laughed it off even though my heart did a flip flop when he said it. He smiled and closed his eyes, I kissed him gently on the forehead

"I think I love you too" I whisperd

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N What did you think? **

**Review! 3rd chapter coming out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thank you for all the nice reviews! and Favorite Stories thingy! well this Chapter was kind of hard to write cause I couldn't decide how edward would wake up or Bella would react so this is what I liked best, please tell me if you don't like it and send me some ideas! thanks!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns not me**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up the next morning to the sunshine brightly through my window I glanced at the clock it read 8:23. The first thing that popped into my head was is Edward still here? I jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room and peeked in, he was still sound asleep but he was under the covers this time. I quietly shut the door and walked balk to my room. Why am I so obseesed with him? I thought. I decided to take a shower, I had to be back at the Paramount by noon for tonights show. The hot water felt good realaxing my tense muscles. As I got out I heard my phone ring, of course it was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella I'm coming over to do your hair for today, yesterdays bun was terrible so it's my turn be there in 5 minutes" then she hung up. Well this is just great! I got dressed in so lounge pants and my Yankee sweatshirt, hehe I thought Alcie is going to hate this outfit! knowing her she will probaly bring some designer sweats for me to wear to the studio.

I heard the door open and slam shut and Alice's little pixie voice yelling at someone on the phone. I rushed into the living room.

"Alice be quiet! edward is still sleeping!" she snapped her phone shut and had this look in her eyes

"OMGEE yall slept together did't yall?!?!" she bounced up and down, I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me.

"Whoa, no we didnt he slept in the guest room cause someone said he needed a place to stay" I said as calmly as I could but it came out as more as a snap.

"Oh..." she seemed bummed

"You wanted us to sleep together?" I half yelled shocked, she just smiled her little evil smile

"Come on, lets go do your hair and" she pointed to my outfit"you are not wearing that" and she walked towards my bedroom.

For the next hour and a half I was under the torture of Alice's hands,finally when she was done I looked in the mirror. It looked exactly the same as yesterday but whatever I thought. She then gave me a black and gray pair sweats and told me to change, I just rolled my eyes. I changed and slipped on my vans and stepped out into the hall hearing voices when I walked ito the kitchen I saw a very ruff looking Edward talking to a very mad looking Alice.

"Hey" I said as I walked just looked down ashamed almost

"I'm going to get in the car" Alice said " Are you riding with me Bella?"

"Um...no I think I'm going to take mine, See you in a little bit" I said as she said bye and left

"Bella I am really sor-" I cut him off

"It's ok really" I said smiling and grabbing my Ballet bag and a bottle of water, I got an extra one and set it in front of Edward a got a bottle of Asprin from the cabnit and handed it to him

"Thanks" he mumbled

"Well I'm going to go, make yourself at home or do you need a ride anywhere?" I asked heading for the door when I felt a warm hand grab mine I turned around only to be brought into an embrace

"Thank you so much, you are a real friend for putting up with me while I was acting so barbaric" he said softly. I felt twinge of sadness when he said friend. If he rememered last night he wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah, no problem" I said unsteadly he let go.

"I'm coming tonight again" he said changing the subject

"Oh you don't have to it can get boring the seco-"he put a finger to my lips

"I'm coming" I blinked a couple of times

"Ok well I'm going to go see you later" and with that I walked out the door towards the parking garage. I got into my SUV and sped onto the street heading towards ther Paramount.

All day through rehearsel I couldn't stop thinking about him and that I had to kiss Newton again. BLECH! When it was time to get into costume I had a sense of deja vu except this time there wasn't a party afterwards and Rose was very crabby!

"Whats up?" I asked concerned

"Nothing" she snapped

"My bad"

"No I'm sorry it just Emmett he said stuff last night-"

"he was drunk Rose don't worry about it, I've known almost all my life he would never hurt you"

"Thanks Bella" she said and gave me a hug.

"Places!" Nelda came screaming

"Bella, tonight please act like you like the kiss" she said looking at me sternly

"Yes ma'mam" I said and rushed off to my place

The show went as smoothly as last night the kiss came and once again I pretended it was Edward. And once again every one of our friends came backstage and congraulated us except this time Edward had a bouquet of freesias and handed them to me and kissed my cheek.

"Even better" he whispered in my ear

"Well were going to go out to dinner" Emmett said "See yall later" he said and picked up rose bridal style and left

"Us too" Jasper said and left

"Well...I think Im going to order Chinese take out and go waech a marathon of Jackie Chan movies" I said "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure...I'm buying the takeout though, shh don't try to argue!" he said and left me to change.

"That will be $23 ma'mam"

"Are you trying to buy the food? edward said coming up behind and handing the man a 50

"Keep the change" he said and shut the door

"Your my guest" I pouted

"And I wanted to but you dinner" he smiled and handed me a carton and sat on the couch

I didn't realize how hungry I was till my carton was gone, I glanced over at Edward who was intently wastching the movie and eating. I snuck my fork into his carton and stole a bite.

"Hey!" he said and looked down at his carton then back at me I was chewing and laughing at the same time.

He put his carton down and attacked me with tickling I screamed.

"Ok Ok!" I lauged "I won't do it again! Stop your going to make me pee!" by this time we were on the floor he was hovered over me.

He stopped tickling and was looking at my lips then glanced back at my eyes. He dipped his head lower till his lips just barely touched mine. Then I closed the distance till is soft lips came in contact with mine. the kiss was very gentle.

He pulled back and looked at me"I've wanted to do that for a very long time" he whispered

"Me too" I whispered back the kissed him again.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CLiffe! Like it?? Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N They finally kissed!I know its only the 4th chapter but I don't want to have to wait forever for them to kiss.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We layed ther for hours just talking both of us stealing kisses every now and again. I learned that Edward was living In Chicago but was planning to move here with Emmett. I was glad when he said that because I hate long distance relationships.

We fell asleep around 2 in the morning on the couch. Waking up in his embrace just felt right. This morning there was no sun to wake up to, but there was thunder. I looked up at Edward who was still fast asleep. I crawled out of his arms and sat on his stomache. I kissed his lips lightly. He stirred and slowly a smile spread to his lips.

"I want to wake up like that every morning" he said with his eyes still shut

"Well maybe I can work that out" I said laughing lightly. He opened his eyes and when I saw those green orbs I almost lost it. He kissed me gently, then more passionatly I didn't even notice we were starting to fall off the couch. I felt the hard cold floor beneth me and edward was laying beside me. We looked at each othe and busting out laughing.

"Well that ruined the moment" he said

"Yeah" I jumped when thunder shook the apartment. I turned on the TV to the weather channel

"Rain, Rain and more Rain" the weather man said

"UGH!" i groned Edward came up behind me and warpped his arms around my waist

"It's just rain" he said

"I know but it brings back memories from home" I said quietly. Forks where I used to live rained all the time. I moved to New York cause the weather was just right. Now its supposed to rain for the next 3 days.

"Well...it just gives us more time to spend together" he said cheerfully

"true" I turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I'm going to go make breakfast" and I headed toward the kitchen. I felt like making pancakes, as I was getting out all the ingridenents I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around saw Edward sitting at the bar looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I felt the heat riding to my face

"You" he smiled. I went to open the flower and as I did it slipped from my hands landing on the floor and covering the whole kitchen and me in flower. I cursed under my breath then I heard laughter erupt from the bar. I glared at Edward who looked like he was seriously about to loose it.

"I'm sorry...it's just you should have seen your face" by this time he was bending over in laughter. I picked a little pile of flower and threw it at him and smirked.

"So thats how you want to play?" he asked with a evil glint in his eye

"OH no..." I ran or tried to run past him but he caught me around the waist. We continued to throw flour at each other for the next 15 minutes. I was iding behind the fridge door, when I finally called for a truce.

"I thought you were never going to quit" he said walking towards me. I gave him a chaste kiss

"You go get cleaned up and we will go out for breakfast" he said

"but its raining" I complained

" I'll protect you" I rolled my eyes and walked toward the bathroom.

After showering and dressing in rain proof clothes. Thank you Alice for those red rain boots! I walked toward the kitchen to find it completely clean.  
"Why did you clean this?" I asked

"Eh...I felt like it" he smiled

"Lets go get you some clothes now" We headed out the door toward my car.

Turns out he was staying at the none other that the Drake Hotel. And After alot of arguing and convincing he would check out of it and stay with me.

"You always win" he pouted as we walked into the room

"Not always" he headed toward the shower I plopped down on the bed. It smelled like him. What a beautiful smell, I shower cut off and not a minute later Edward walked in just a towel, my breath hitched when Isaw his chisled abs.I looke away, all of a sudden the curtains became very interesting.

" Sorry forgot mt clothes" he said I just looed at his face and all I saw was a smirk

"Its...um..er fine..." I stammered and went back into the bathroom I took this time to start packing his stuff up. By the time he was out the rain had subsided. We went and put his stuff in my car and decided to walk to breakfast. We ate at this little bakery named Deets. I got a cinammon roll and while I was eating it Edward stole a bite. I looked at him and smirked.

"Payback" he smiled. As we were walking back it started to pour.

"Well this is just great" I said and looked toward the sky getting totally drenched

"Yes it is" Edward whispered he pulled me to him both of us just standing in the middle of the sidewalk while pouring rain drenched us.

"I've always wanted to do this" he said

" Do what" I questioned

"Kiss you in the rain" His lips touched mine briefly then came down again more agreesivly and we stood there kissing

"GET A ROOM!" an onlooker yelled we both just laughed and ran to the car Edward decided to drive. As I climbed int he passenger and walked him walk around the rain I knew right then I loved him. He got in and sat there staring off into space almost as if he was debating some thing

"Bella" he said all of a sudden and turned to me" I know I'm doing this all wrong and backwards ut just hear me out"

"ohkk"

" I realize I haven't taken you out on a date and all that but I know deep down thaT i'm in love with you!

Will you be my girlfriend?" heblushed and looked down. My heart just did buttterflies. I grabbed his face with my hands and made him look at me

"Yes" I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

"Edward" I said when he let me breath " deep down I love you too"

He smiled and we headed back towards my apartment.

The rest of the day we spent huddled together on the couch drinking hot tea and watching scary movies. I'm not a scary movie person but here in Edward's arms I felt completely safe for once. I never wanted to be away from him, but that was going to change soon whether I liked it or not.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So??? I bet all yall are wondering what the last sentence meant...eh?? youll find out next ch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- some of you guessed it in the reviews! ar'nt yall smarty pants! lol enjoy**

**oh and I like to write to music so when I was writing this chapter all I listened to was I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning I got a phone call from Nelda.

"Hello" I said goggly in to the phone Edward still fast asleep next to me

"Bella! How are you dear?" she said way to cheerfully into the phone

"I'm Excellent" I said back even though I wasn't she interupted a peaceful sleep next to Edward.

"We need to come to the studio as soon as possible, there is someone here to see you"

"Ok?"

"See you soon darling, and by the way" she whispered the next part" I would dress as if I was meeting the Queen of Moscow herself, bye now" and she hung up. Queen of Moscow? Who knows?

"Edward" I whispered and kissed him on the lips

"Hmm" he groaned

" I have to go into the studio Nelda said it's urgent"

"Do you have to go?" he whined

"Yes" I giggled, I got up and went to shower. I blew dry my hair and decided to curl it. What the heck I thought. I wore a nice pair of black slacks and a midnight blue top with my black peacoat. that was nice enough I hoped.

When I walked out Edward was leaning against the headboard he looked up.

"You look very...."he stuggled for the right word "Elegant,beautiful,sexy, nice" he got up and kept naming compliments until I was in his arms and kissed me lightly

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I said back and went grabbed my purse and gave him a goodbye kiss and headed out.

As soon as I got in my car my phone rang, Alice.

"Hello my dear" I answered playfully

"Ok Spill, Why haven't I seen my brother in 2 days I already called Rose now its your turn"

"No hello Bella how are you?

"Bella"she whined

"Ok fine lets just say I have a new boyfriend" She screamed on the other end

"I knew it I knew it" So I explained everything to her till I pulled into the studio parking lot

"Well I got to go Nelda said she need to see me as soon as possible I'll call you afterwards"

"ok love ya sister"

"Love you too girl" and I hung up and walked inside the studio and there was Nelda having tea with a women I'd never seen.

"Bella dear you made it!" Nelda said she came up and gave me a kiss on both cheeks.

"This is Clara Smirnov she came all the way from Moscow, Russia to speak to you."

"Why hello there Miss Bella" she said in a very thick Russian accent"

"Hello" I said softly

"I have come to ask you to come play a part in the Moscow Nutcracker Ballet and I will not take no for a answer" she said smiling at me. I thought Iwas about to have a panic attack. My life was here Edward was here, my friends were here.

"How long would I be gone?" Was the first questioned I processed

"Well It's October now so probraly early January" she said " Why do you ask?

"Just curious" I said and glanced at Nelda who was looking intently at me. I had no other choice.

"I would love love too." I forced a smile on my face. I barely recall the rest of the meeting just the part where I leave in a week amd I'll be staying at the Moscow hotel and other than that all I could think about was Edward. He was surely going to hate me for this. Right as I got into my car I broke down. I cried all the way home, When I opened the door I was still crying, as I fell to the floor I was still crying, even as edward held me I cried till I could cry no more.

"Why are you so sad" he asked concerned

"I'm leaving" I blubbered out. Shock and hurt flashed across his face

"Is it me? Bella If its me please don't leave!" he begged. Why would he think it was him

"Oh gosh no! Edward it's not you! The Moscow Balet has asked me to come play a part in the Nutcracker I'll be gone till January and I know you think I'm A horrible person for not refusing but-"he cut me off with his lips

"Thats all?"he asked I looked at his eyes and all I saw was love

"We will work it out I promise" he said and kissed my forehead

"When do you leave?" he asked

"A week"I answered back

"Well looks like we have alot to do" he siad picking me up bridal style and setting me on the couch" I'm not letting you out of my sight once this week" he said sternly and kissed me hard

The week flew by, All my friends and family and Edward were standing with me in treminal one waiting for them to board.

"Ok all of you are coming in the 23rd of December and having Christmas and watching it I got all of you tickets" I said reminding myself more than anyone

"We know Bella" they all said in unison

"ok"

"Flight to Berlin now boarding" we were stopping in Berlin along the way

"Ok this is it" I said and hugged everyone saving Edward for last. I was already crying when I reached him and I pulled himinto a tight hug  
"I love you so much!" I said into his cheast

"As I love you" he said fearcly. I gave him onr long kiss the kissed his forehead and grabbed my carry-on and walked toward the boarding ramp. If I looked back I knew I would end up not going. So I kept mt tear drenched face ahead and he handed the lady my ticket she gave me a sympathecic look. I boarded the plane and headed toward what was my new home for the next months. I would see them all again before I knew It. Only if December 23rd would come sooner!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't worry Bella is NOT going to meet some guy in moscow and ditch Edward! She will have some adventures though. But I already miss Edward he will most likely be back at the end of the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been writing like crazy!!! it's insane, well enjoy! **

**I do not own**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Of cousre Clara insisted I sit first class, so here I was still crying like an idiot.  
"Are you sure I can't get you anything" the stewdess asked for the fifth time

"I'm fine" I shouted. She gave me a glare and stomped off in the other direction. I fell asleep while we over the Atlantic Ocean and of course I dreamnt of him. I felt like I left my other half back in New York with him. When we landed In Berlin we had two hours to get off the plane and do what ever we pleased. I headed for the first bathroom I saw. I got a cup of Greman coffee and nearly sit it out after the first sip. It was horrible. So far I've had a pretty shitty trip. I went ahead and made my way back to the early because knowing me I would get lost and they would leave me.

The rest of the ride was dull and boring so I just plugged my iPod in and ignored all the glares from all the stewardess's aparently the one told all of the I was a selfish bitch most likely.

When the plane finally landed the moment I stepped off the boarding there was a huge blonde man holding a sign that said Isabella Swan. I'm pretty sure he was bigger than Emmett. I walked towards him.  
"I'm Isabella" I said towards him. He looked down at me and smiled

"Welcome to Moscow!" he boomed in a thick Russian accent just like Clara's" My name is Jon!" WOW that was pretty American I thought. Maybe this place won't be so bad

"It's short for a name that I can't even pronouce" he laughed"I'm going to be your chaffur for your time hear in Russia"

"Ok then!" I said just as loud and laughed. He drove me too the hotel I was going to be staying at and unloaed all of bags in one trip. He left me to get settled and gave me the phone number to call him on when I wanted to go on. Before I left my mom gave me about 15 calling cards, so I decided to put one of them to use. I dialed the number on the calling and thne his number.

"Hello?" he said confused and groggly into the phone. Oh I forgot that its about 2 in the morning

"Hello sleepyhead!"

"Bella!" his tone got alot more excited

"The one and only" I laughed " I miss you already" I said in a more sadder tone

"I know going to bed without you next to me was heartbreaking" he said I could hear him shuffling around " So how was your flight" he asked

"Boring..." I told him all about the stewardess and Jon. He laughed when I menchened how big he was.

"Looks like Emmett has some competion" he said laughing

"Your calling card exspires in 5 minutes" a womens voice said in the phone

"I don't wnat you to go yet, love I don't think I'll be able to go back asleep"

"I know I love you so much" I whispered tears coming to eyes

"I love you too, sweetie" he whispered back

"Well I don't know when I'll get to talk to you again so this is it for a while"I said

"No it's not I'm there with you in your heart" he said back

"I'm there with you too" I said "Ok I better go, I love you" I said

"I love you more than anyone oa anything, bye" he whispered the last part

"Bye" I said then hung up.

The next couple of days were very hectic with auditions and everything. My only friend there was Jon, everyone else thought I didn't deserve to be there. I was literally in Ballet Hell! Tonight I was going to have dinner with Jon and his family. Which I was excited about. I was dying to meet his daughter he talks abot so much. I waited in the back of the studio while she read off what part which people got. She still hasn't called my name which is usually a bad sign

" And The Sugar Plum Fairy goes to Isabella Swan" She said and smiled at me. I was speechless. Then it dawned on me I would have to do the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy composed by Tchaikovsky. Well thats just great I thought.

That night at Jon's house I met his wife who was a beautiful women just looking at her made my self esteem take a hit. Josaphine, his daughter was quite a character. thats was the best dinner I had since I've been here

It was December 4th already and I haven't had time to think about anything than rehearsal. That night was espeially hard Clara was working me harder than anyone. I'm so glad I took point all those years, but what she was doing was making my feet feel like they were about to just break. Finally she let me go and it hurt just to walk.

"Are you sur you don' need me to carry you up" he said

"No I'm fine" I said wincing as I stood. I rode up the elevator in pain. When I unlocked my door and opened I saw the outline of someone My heart stopped beating as I flipped on the lights. I gasped and ran towards him and he scooped me up into his arms and kiss me passionatly.  
"I miss you so much" I said between kissed. I kissed everywhere I could reach

"Wait! Why are you here early?" I had stopped kissing him and was looking at those green eyes I'd miss so much.

"Well I couldn't wait anylonger to see the love of my life" he said and kissed my forehesd I blushed

"Well thats just fine" I said. the rest night I stayed in his arms sleeping peacefully. I had to be at the studio by 7 so I said my goodbyes to half asleep Edward.

"You can take a day off" he said and pulled me back to bed

"I wish I could, but I really do need to go" I said laughing while trying to get out of his embrace

"Ok fine" he pouted" I love you" he siad and lifted his head up and I gave him a kiss.  
" Love you too" and I left him for the day. that day we didn't do much of hard work I just had the to rehearse the dance a few times then I was done for the day. I made it back to the hotel.

"Edward" I called out...nothing. There was a note on the bar

_Hello Love, _

_I had to run a few errends, be back before you _

_have time to miss me _

_Edward_

Errends? Oh well, I went straight to the jacuzzi bath , I've only used it twice since I've been here. The hot water felt good as I slid into it.

After I got out Edward still wasn't back so I decided to make dinner for both of us. I looked around in the cabnints for somrthing to fix, I found some noodles and decide to fix those.I t was around 6 and he still hadn't come back. Finally I heard the door open and was greeted by a wonderful smell. Edward walked in with a big of food that smelled wonderful.

"I made noodles" I said pointing towards the kitchen, he smirked and picked me up bridal style

" I would love to eay your noodles, but all this good food would be put to waste" I rolled my eyes

" Lets eat" I said eyeing the food

The next couple of weeks Edward and I had a routin going. The prmiere of the show was only four days away so that everyone would be here in two. I rarely got to see Edward with the hectic schedule but he would send me flowers or a special note or even come visit me at the studio.

"Ok are you sure you don't mind picking them upo at the airport?" I asked Edward once more

"Bella" he kissed my nose" I don't mind"

"Ok Jon will be there to help you too" he looked at me and smirked

"Everything is under control, all you have to worry about is the show, My Sugar Plum Fairy" he said and kissed me

Everyone would be arriving today and Clara was keeping me late once again.

"Clara you don't understand-" she cut me off

"I understand completely and so will your family. now again! Act 2!" I rolled my eyes. I got out of there about an hour later

"Bella!" Edward answered the phone

"I'm so sorry I'm late UGH! Clara is going crazy since the show is so close-"

"It's ok babe were all here waiting for you" he said calmly

"Ok i'll be there in 15" I said

"Ok love you"

"Love you too" he said and hung up

"Big plans tonight Miss Bella?" Jon asked

"Yeah, my family and friends are here visiting and to see the Ballet"

"Well I'm happy for you" he smiled. We pulled up in front of the hotel and I jumped out

"Thank You Jon! See you tomarrow?"

"Of course! Have fun tonight" The elevator wouldn't move any faster! Finally I reached my room and was greeted by a screaming Alice and Rose before I even put the key in.

"BELlA!!" They both screamed

"OH! I've missed yall so much!" I yelled. I looked up and saw my mom waiting for me smiling. I let go and ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"OH I've missed you" she said still hugging me

"I have to" and pulled back with tears in my eyes and saw my dad talking with Edward.

"Hey dad"I said and hugged him

"Hey Sweetie" he said smiling

"I see you've met Edward..." I said

"Yes I have, he's quite a gentlemen" he said patting on the shoulder and walked over to my mom. Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly

"How was your day?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist

"Tiring" I said back he chuckled

"Alright! Where's the squrit?" I heard Emmett boom

"Over here!" He picked me up into a bear hug

"Good to see you too Emmett" He put me down gave me a knucle sandwich

"Hey!" I complained

"Hey Bella, It's good to see you" I looked up ans saw Jasper and gave him a hug

" OK!" Alice said" Since you never told us and Edward refused to tell us he said he didn't have the right to" Alice glared at her brother I looked at him and saw him blush a little" WHAT PART DID YOU GET?!?!?" she yelled. I laughed

"Sugar Plum Fairy" I said smiling

"DANG!" Emmett yelled

"YES !" Jasper cheered" you owe me $50 bucks" he said to Emmett

"You betted on what part I would get!" I rolled my eyes. My mom came up to me and congragulated did everyone else.

It was the day of the premiere and I hadn't seenanyone today except Clara and the rest of the Ballet. I was sitting in my dressing room nrevous as hell.

I already had on my costume which was a mid thigh tutu that was purple and green and a lavender leotard. I wasn't on till ACT 2 so I had another hour to sit here. The Ballet hade already started. I looked at myself in the mirror and barely recongized myself with all the makeup.

Clara came in 30 minutes later and hugged me

" I'm so proud of you" she whispered

"Thank You" I said back

"Now get to your place" she smiled

It was intermission but I couldn't spot anyone I recognized. Then it dawned on me it was Chrismas Eve and I hadn't gotten anyone presents! Oh well I can't think of that now I thought worry about that after the show. Act 2 I had to do my dance to Tchaikovsky. Everything went smoothly, I did all my steps and ballet moves correct. after I was finished the audience erupted into cheers. I smiled to myself. Once the Ballet was over it was time to bow. I had to dance out to the middle of the stage amd bow. Once again the crowd cheered and clapped. I smiled and waved. I looked up and was meet with grren eyes on the first row of balcony 1 and I blew him a kiss and he smiled and blew me one too.

I changed out of my costume into the evening gown for the afterpart that Clara had insisted on buying me.

" Why hello there my love" I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway looking overly handsome in a black tux. I went up and hugged him

"I'm not going to say anything because there are no words for how you did tonight" I blushed

"Bella I love you so much, do you know that?" he asked looking into my eyes

"Of course, and I love you" I said

" Good" he whispered and slid down to one knee

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than anyting and anyone in this world, I can't live without you, Will you please marry me?" I gasped and was lost for words.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok! that was so long! but I had to fit that all in one chapter. It felt right! What is she going to say?**

**Review!**

_"_


End file.
